Broken and fixed hearts
by Lovelycrysta4
Summary: a Link/zelda, but also a little link/? romance. chapter 3 & 4 up
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: There's no romance yet, but there will be. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Zelda! Too bad though. 

Broken and fixed hearts

" Stupid Kokiri don't know the meaning of the word sleep." Link muttered as he got up from his bed. There was some argument going on outside that probably needed to be solved by him. He quickly got ready and grabbed some supplies, his sword and a shield. He also grabbed his ocarina at the last minute before heading outside. 

" But I have to come in here!"

" I can't allow that, you're not a Kokiri." Link watched the argument continue on. It was between the kokiri guard and some girl. The girl held a flute tightly in her hands and look at the guard with a hint of hope in her hazel eyes. Her hair was blonde with silver streaks running through it. She looked 16, the same age as link. She wore a silver tunic (Like Saria's) and a dark maroon cloak over top. She had a large leather pouch that hung at her side. There was also a sheath but was a lot thinner and rounder. It looked like it could hold her flute. 

" Please, I just have to go through this village in order to get in the lost woods!" The kokiri guard shook his head fiercely.

" I can't allow you to come in here. For all I know, you could cause somebody some serious harm." A few kokiri girls had gathered around the guard watching the argument. Link jumped down from his tree house and slowly walked over to the exit of the forest. The girl suddenly smiled at the guard, her head held high.

" Fine. I know other ways into the lost woods. This was just the quickest." She said very calmly. With a flick of her heels, she turned around and left. The guard grew afraid but smiled when link walked over.

" Link, please, follow her." Link just nodded his head and left the forest. He had nothing better to do. Link quietly hid in the second exit to Hyrule field and waited for the girl to leave. She was standing outside muttering to herself. She then pulled her flute from the sheath and started to play a song. Link recognized it admittedly, it was Epona's song. But the girl played the entire song. When link listened to it, he could swear he heard other instruments even though they're were none to be found. 

A horse, unlike epona but one of the others at the ranch came galloping towards her. Link held his breath. He wondered how she knew that song. _Probably a friend of Malon's _he thought.The girl hosted her self up onto the horse and trotted away. Link quickly played Epona's song and waited for the horse. A minute later, he was riding like the wind but was careful not to make a sound. 

By the time the girl reached the gates to Hyrule market, the sun was setting. A guard, standing outside spotted her and smiled. " What's a lovely lady like your self doing out here when the sun is setting?" The girl smiled at the guard and tilted her head towards Death Mountain. 

" I have to go to Death Mountain." She said calmly. 

" Nonsense, you can't go now. It's dangerous here at night. Why don't you come with me? You can spend the night, you must be tired." 

" Oh I couldn't. I wouldn't want to barge in or anything…."

" It's no trouble at all." She jumped off her horse with a smile. 

" Why thank you." The guard held his arm out for her and she took it, while holding the reins in her other hand. They engaged in a conversation while walking through the gates. 

Link had only just came in time to hear what was going on. He turned towards Lon Lon Ranch. Malon would certainly let him stay the night. The sun had just set when he arrived. Malon was very happy to see him. Ingo and talon were out at a bar in the market. She was left to watch the animals. 

" Link!" She ran towards him and gave him a big hug. " What are you doing here?" He smiled. 

" Can I spend the night?" 

" Of course. Here let me take epona." She grabbed the reins and disappeared in side the stables. When she came out, the two walked inside the house. She made a cup of coca for him and herself. They sat around a brown table. " What are you doing out here? I thought you were living back in kokiri forest." Link smiled.

" I'm following a girl. She was trying to get in the forest this morning. I have to see what she's up too." 

" What's she look like?" Link described her perfectly and Malon listen. 

" Oh she also had one of your horses." Malon's eyes widen and sparkled.

" You mean Andrea? She came by yesterday. Bought one of the horses. I was happy to sell him. She was very sweet and kind. And could play lovely songs on the flute. She even played my mother's song. Like she had known it all her life. Paid 300 rupees for the horse. I only wanted 200 but she gave me extra."

" Oh really…do you know much about her?" Malon shook her head. 

" No. All I know is that she wanted to go to the lost woods for some reason. She said it was urgent." Link shook his.

" At least I know her name. I better get to sleep. Thank you Malon." Link left the room to sleep in one of the extra beds. 

" I hope he's careful, that girl had the strangest eyes…." 

Just before dawn, link left Lon Lon Ranch and hid behind one of the walls in the field. The drawbridge came down and Andrea walked out with the guard as an escort. She gave him a hug and galloped away. The guard waved and his eyes lightened up when link came galloping down. " Link! So good to see you, are you here to see Zelda?" 

" Actually, I'm here to see uh…Andrea"

" Really? Such a lovely girl she is. Played a beautiful song for me, a song of _healing _it was. She's heading towards Death Mountain. Maybe you can catch up to her." Link frowned at the word healing. She must have met the traveling happy mask sales man in Termina. This girl was starting to scare him. Then he suddenly thought of Zelda. _God she is so beautiful _he thought. Maybe he could forget his mission and spend some time with Zelda. _But I can't, she could be a threat._

" Thank you, tell Zelda I said hi." Then link galloped on after Andrea.

" Can do link, Can do." 

It was noon when Andrea reached the steps of Kakariko village. She jumped of her horse and patted its head. Then she proceeded to walk up the steps. Link quietly placed Epona next to the other horse. " Have a lovely conversation Epona." _Maybe you two can become friends _he thought. And went on after her. 

That's chapter one, should I write more? 


	2. chapter 2

The sun was high over Death Mountain when Andrea entered Kakariko Village. It was exactly what she thought it would be. She turned towards death mountain gate and headed toward it. Link followed her and kept hiding behind the houses so she wouldn't see him, although everyone else would and would think he's crazy. He watched her talk to the guard and moved a little closer. But it didn't help much cause he still couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, she pulled her flute once again and started playing. Link knew this song all too well. It was the _melody of the royal family _or _Zelda's lullaby. _The way she played was beautiful. She played it like it was her lullaby, not Zelda's. And Link could hear harps in the back round. Even at the time Link didn't know it, but he was falling for her. 

Andrea left through the gates and proceeded on Death mountain trail. Link ran out from behind the house and dashed towards the gates. The guard recognized him immediately. " Hey Mr. Hero. What cha' doing out here?" 

" Umm well I'm looking for…uh." Link looked around and saw a stick. 

"I'm collecting sticks for making uh…. Tunics!"

Link nodded his head and ran through the gates. The guard just looked confused.

" The things kids do today." 

The day was heading to be pretty fine for Andrea. She had already past the Gerudo flag. Link just walk behind her. She wouldn't hear him. She wasn't a hylian. _What on earth would she be doing here? Damn she's good looking, nice curves._ Link suddenly stopped. How could be thinking like that? He was in love with Zelda! Though Zelda didn't know that yet. But he was starting to like Andrea a lot. She's amazing at playing the flute, maybe he could actually talk to her, get her to play for him. _See if she has a boyfriend. _Link slapped himself and ran to catch up with her. 

Goron City amazed Andrea; it was so cave man like. She thought that was pretty cool. It was a bit hot though. She walked down the steps towards the exit to lost woods. She stopped in front of it and fell to her knees. There were 3 big boulders in the way. She couldn't give up though, but she didn't want go all the way to Zora River, she didn't think she could swim into the other entrance. A Goron stopped his walking when he saw Andrea on her knees muttering to her self. _Now what could she be doing here? _The Goron walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. " Is there something wrong?" Andrea spun around and stood up Smiling. 

" Well, I'm trying to get through to the lost woods, but the boulders are in the way." The Goron smiled. 

" I can get rid of them for you but on one condition…." 

" Anything!" The Goron looked up at her with kid like eyes.

" Can you play the music on your flute that's coming from the forest? I very much like it." 

" Of course." She pulled her flute and proceeded to play Saria's song. At the same time, Link had just dropped down from the top floor and was hanging onto the ledge a few feet away from the two. When she finished, the Goron clapped his hands wildly. Then he picked up a bomb flower and threw at the boulders making them explode. She gave the Goron a hug and left through the portal. Just then, the Goron noticed link hanging on the ledge. He looked over the edge with a confused face.

" Hello there big brother, what…what are you doing hanging on to that ledge today?"

" Well…it's a lovely view of the wall here. Why don't you come down and take a look?" Of course, the Goron was too stupid to notice that Link was being sarcastic. 

" Sounds like fun." The Goron dropped over the ledge and hung on. Link sighed. Then got up from the ledge. " Where might you be going?" 

" Home." And with that Link left through the portal. Just then, Darina came out of his room and looked up to see a Goron hanging. 

" Just what are you doing up there?" 

" Oh big brother, I'm looking at the fabulous view of the wall." 

" And why?"

" Because other big brother said it was a lovely view." 

" He did eh, when did he come by?" 

" Just now, I think he was chasing some girl." 

" What ever, just uh just stay up there." 

" Yes big brother." 

" What some people do these days…." Darina muttered and left to do what ever he was gonna do. 

Andrea almost squealed with joy. She finally made it! But now she had to find her way through the lost woods, which would be a little hard. She turned and left through one of the tunnels. Link knew this forest like the back of his hand, which had a triforce on it. He knew where she would be headed. He couldn't believe she could play saria's song. How was she doing this, all the songs he knew, she could play, only much better. He followed her through this tunnel and that, making sure he didn't lose her. When she reached a clearing with 2 tree stumps she stopped and walked slowly. Link could see a skull kid sitting on one of the tree stumps crying. But when Andrea spoke with her soft voice, skull kid jumped up and gave her a big hug. They both took their flutes out and Andrea taught skull kid to play some songs. Some of them were the _healing song, New Wave Bossa Nova, Nocturne of shadow _and many others. When they finished for what seemed like hours, skull kid gave her another big hug. Link watched as Andrea pulled something from her leather bag. It was a necklace, have a flute. She put it around Skull kid's neck and spoke very softly.

" This necklace means we will always be friends. When you want to play your music with me, just play the Minuet of the Forest, your necklace will allow a crystal view of me and we can play together. No matter where I am." Skull kid thanked her, back flipped into the air and disappeared. Andrea got up to leave when she saw standing by the tunnel. Her eyes widen and then she looked at the ground blushing. 

" I didn't want to see you…." 

I know a cliffhanger. I wouldn't mind 5 reviews if you want me to put the next chapter up… 


	3. chapter 3

Link stood there confused. Why didn't she want to see him? Did he know her? 

"W…why?" he finally asked after what seemed like ages. She just stood there, her head still bent down. 

" Because then…you'll break my…" She stopped. She couldn't tell him the main reason, but she could tell him the minor. " Because you'll think I've stalked you cause I know so much." She lifted her head up and looked into his deep blue eyes. Hers flashed silver now and then, which scared but fascinated Link at the same time. 

" Really? But…how?" She walked towards him and stopped right in front. 

" Can we walk and talk? I'll tell you everything." Link nodded his head and left the clearing with her. Behind them, Saria appeared and called out link's name. He didn't hear her though. She stood there with fear in her eyes. What would happen to Zelda? She turned around and walked away, disappearing when reaching the stump. 

" You see Link, I've watched you, when you fought your first monster, when you first meet Zelda, when you awakened the 5 sages, I was there when you played your ocarina, when you learned your songs…."

" But How?"

" I know a song, that allows me to see what's happening somewhere else in the present. When I play, I become a spirit, and can travel great distances with just a thought. When I saw you, I knew that you would have many adventures. So I watched, and was very intrigued. When you went to Termina, and saved the place from the moon, I was there, watching you. I learned the songs you learned, knew where places were. I never left your side…."

" I…see." Link couldn't believe it. Zelda barely even cared, and this girl was making sure he was okay. They were at the end of the forest. Sort of. He looked at the girl with a smile. " So you watched me, made sure I was alright?" She nodded her head.

" I know I was invading your privacy but…I had too. Your life was so interesting; it was like a story to me. I'm sorry." Link touched her arm.

" I don't mind. Would you like to go to Lake Hylia?" She smiled at him.

" I'd…love too." When leaving the woods and Kokiri forest, one thing was nagging the back of Links head, _what about Zelda?_ He dismissed it and took his arm with Andrea's. They were once again outside in Hyrule field. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song. It sounded awful compared to what Andrea could play, but at the moment Link didn't care. As he helped her onto his horse, he felt so…happy. At the moment, The two didn't know that someone was watching them. 

Zelda watched them with tears in her eyes. She was using her powers to see what was happening. How could she let this happen? She should have told Link how she felt. And know…another girl was with him. She knew that with a catch like Link, he wouldn't stay single for long. Someone knocked on her door and she broke the mirror image. It was her father, the king. He didn't know she was a sage. 

" Is there anything wrong dear? You have been looking into that pool of water for a long time." 

" Nothings wrong, I was just thinking."

" You've been doing that a lot lately. I would almost guessed that the you actually have a Brain."

" Daddy!" She threw a pillow at him but he caught it. 

" You should work on that throw, I'd better go, got some ruling to do." With that, he left her room. Zelda sat by the pound sort of smiling. After becoming the sage who rules them all, her life was too serious. She used her powers again and looked through the water, watching the scene unfold. 

They were practically flying. They were taking the long why to Lake Hylia so they past the castle. While passing the path just below the cliff of Gerudo valley, Naboora appeared sitting cross-legged. She turned her eyes onto the two, and disappeared. They jumped over the gates and galloped into Lake Hylia. At the end of the ride, Link helped Andrea off. " Whew! That was fun." Link smiled, he was doing that a lot. " Thanks." She said when she stood on the ground. They stood there watching the sunset, and then Andrea spoke up. 

" Link, there's something you need to know…."

" Yes?" 

" Ever since I first watched you, I have fallen…in love with you." Link didn't say anything, but placed his arms around her and kissed her. She did the same and for about 5 minutes the stood there kissing, until Andrea pulled away.

" What's wrong?" She had turned towards the lake, and Link grabbed her arm. 

" I can't do this. I knew this would happen. So that's why I avoided you. I knew you were following me, I just thought I shouldn't call attention to it. You see…." She turned towards him with tears running down her face. " You love Zelda, I can't just take that away from you. Go to her, tell her your feelings for her, if she…. If she rejects you, I can mend your broken heart." 

" But…." Link protested.

" Go, I'll know what will happen." Link got on his horse and galloped away. Just then, Saria, Ruto, Naboora and Impa appeared. The gathered around Andrea and Naboora placed her hand on Andrea's shoulder. 

" That was very kind of you, to sacrifice your love for Link and Zelda." Andrea turned around and looked into Naboora's eyes. 

Link galloped as fast as he could. He had 3 things on his mind. One, _get to Zelda,_ two, _tell her I love her_ and 3, _who will mend Andrea's broken heart? _He went faster and ran through Hyrule market, still with his horse. The guards opened the gate and Link galloped past and right into the castle. He arrived in the courtyard where Zelda was standing there, tears down her face but smiling. 

Andrea looked into Naboora's eyes and then everyone else's. 

" I have to see…I'm too weak to play my song, show me what is happening." 

" You'll just have your heart broken dear." Ruto said. 

" Maybe you could just leave, without saying goodbye…" Saria said quietly.

" I can't! I have to know! I can't go wondering if Zelda does reject him or not. I need… I need to know."

" Let her see." They turned around to see Impa standing there, in her usual pose. " She understands there will be a heart break. But if she needs to see the let her. 

" Thank you Impa…When you all show me, you must leave. I'll want to be alone. The four nodded their heads and held their arms high, became 4 balls of light, and disappeared leaving Andrea with a water view of what was happening. 

Cliffhanger again hu? Well more or no? 


	4. chapter 4

It was if a circle was cut out of the water and was floating above Andrea. She watched quietly as the scene unfolded in front of her eyes. 

Link ran towards Zelda and held her tight. He pulled her away at arm length and looked into her violet eyes. " Zelda, you have to know. Every since I met you, I've loved you. When I went to Termina, I missed you terribly. Do you love me…. Do you love me back?" 

" Yes! Oh how my heart broke when I saw you with that girl. I was so worried that I would lose you." Link could only smile and kissed her, tongue and all. They held on to each other, so happy, totally forgotten about Andrea. 

Andrea was happy for them; they had found true love. But her heart was slowly breaking in two, and her mind was so mixed up. She couldn't take anymore. She fell to her knees and cried. The four sages felt so bad. This girl could have taken Link but she gave that up for Zelda. 

" Come on, she will need to be alone with her thoughts, pity isn't what she needs." Impa said. 

" But how will she say goodbye to Link?" Saria asked. 

" She will be able too." Ruto said quietly. They left and disposed of the water image of link and Zelda. 

The sun was ready to set when Link and Zelda stood outside Hryule market walls. The draw bridged was ready to go up but the guard was waiting to for Link and Zelda to go back in. Andrea appeared moments later with her horse reins in her hands. Link watched a single tear run down her face. " I hope the goddesses find you two in good health." She said quietly. She reached out and gave Link a hug. " I'll miss you." 

" Won't you come to the wedding?" Link asked. She looked at him, her eyes full of pain. 

" I'd love too but I have places to go. I'll watch in spirit." She turned to Zelda. " You're a very lucky girl." 

" I know." Zelda said clinging to Links arm. 

" Goodbye my friends." With that Andrea got up on her horse and rode off into the sunset. For a brief moment, the skies turned black and red as sounds of pain and torture rang through. Only Link could see this, because it was Andrea's pain. 

" Are you okay Link? You're staring into space…" Link looked into Andrea's direction again but everything was normal. 

" I'm fine." Zelda turned and walked through the gates, Link immediately followed but not before he said something into the wind. 

" I'm sorry…" 

~End~ 

That's it, should I make a sequel where Andrea meets Kafei and the wedding is taking place? In reviews, tell me. 


End file.
